


Curse

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Series: Ectober Week 2017 Prompts [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Two phantoms sat on a roof, discussing half-life and death.Written for Ectober Week 2017. Prompt: Curse





	Curse

Two phantoms sat on the roof. It was two in the morning. Prime time for discussions of life, of death, and of what lies after and in between. 

 

“What happens to us after we die?” Dani’s small voice cut clear in the still night.

 

“What happens to anyone after they die?”  
Dani made a face.

 

“If I wanted a philosophy lecture, I’d go to school.”

 

“I still think you should go to school. Make some friends, maybe learn a thing or two.”

 

This was something the two had discussed before.  
“Get thrown in a locker, called names, get labeled a slacker even though I try my best- you forget I share some of your memories.”

Danny knew enough to drop the topic. For now. Besides-

 

“I don’t know. Maybe we become ghosts. All the way.”

 

“Does everyone who dies become a ghost? What happens to the rest?”

“I don’t know, Dani. I don’t know.”

Danny didn’t like to see his cousin/Clothes be so unsettled. “I’ll let you know when I find out.”

“And if I find out first-”

Danny didn’t want to hear that, and started to protest, but Dani went on anyway.

“If I find out first, I’ll tell you.”

The two phantoms sat on the edge of the brick roof. In the night mist. Next to the metal op center. Linked, arm in arm.

“Dani-”

“Yeah?”

 

“What if we just- what if we don’t die?” Danny’s eyes are haunted. He didn’t mean to upset Dani. He was supposed to be comforting her, for goodness sake! 

 

Dani wrapped her arm around her ‘cousin’ in a half-hug. “That wouldn’t be so bad, I don’t think.” She beamed up at him. “Because at least I’ll have you.”


End file.
